A Light in the Dark
by vampyreice
Summary: Harry decides to do all he can to help out a friend in need. Will the results occur in his favour or will they be against him.


A Light in the Dark

A/N: To all those who are wondering yes I'm still working on Running Away From Reality it's just that I'm a bit stuck on where to go in this section. I know what I want to happen I just don't know how to get there. The wait will be a bit longer and I'm sorry about that.

Claimer: I do own the alternate ending.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or themes mentioned in the Harry Potter books.

Summery: Harry decides to do all he can to help out a friend in need. Will the results occur in his favour or will they be against him.

Note: This story is AU from the end of the third book.  
OO means new scene

A Light in the Dark  
By vampyreice

Harry lay on a bed in the Hospital Wing; he had no idea what had happened to Sirius or Pettigrew. Just thinking of that rat made Harry's blood boil with rage; Pettigrew was a true coward opting to save his own skin rather the lives of his best friends. Harry was startled from his thoughts when the door opened before being shut again. Harry turned over to see Dumbledore standing over Hermione gently shaking her awake.

"Ms Granger, you and a possession of yours is needed." Dumbledore said still trying to awake Hermione. Harry knew of a way that had never failed before and was sure to wake Hermione up.

"Professor, can I try?"

"Go ahead Mr Potter."

"'Mione, you're late for Potions."

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Now we're going to be late and Snape is going to kill us." Hermione stopped when she saw Harry laughing his head of and the Headmaster grinning amusedly. Harry got himself under control enough to gasp out a sentence.

"You should have seen your face." Harry said before dissolving into a fit of laughter.

"Potter, I'm going to kill you later."

"Ms Granger please refrain from killing your fellow student and Mr Potter please try to get yourself under controll." At the tone in Dumbledore's voice Harry pulled himself together and Hermione stared curiously at the Headmaster.

"Now instead of listening to reason Minister Fudge has done something quite rash, he has gone out to collect the Dementors so that they may give Sirius Black the Kiss."

"But he's innocent Professor."

"Ms Granger, I know that and you know that but the Minister isn't backing down on this and I believe that is because he would have to admit that he was wrong and he has had an innocent man in Azkaban for the last twelve years.

"Now Mr Potter I ask that you do not do anything rash… like that."

OO

As soon as he heard that Sirius was going to be given the Kiss he bolted from the Hospital Wing. He ran to where Sirius was being held all the while thinking that the Ministry couldn't do this, they couldn't take yet another loved one from him. He got to the temporary cell and saw that it was guarded. Harry quickly thought of a plan so that he could see Sirius. He walked up to one of the guards.

"Excuse me, can I please go in to see the criminal?"

"Sorry but no, no one's allowed, it's the Minister's orders."

"Could you please make an exception, I want to see the man who betrayed me parents."

"You're _Harry Potter?_"

"Yes."

"I suppose I can make an exception but on one condition."

"Name it."

"You have to give me your autograph."

Usually Harry was against giving out autographs but he could make an exception judging by the situation, "Sure. What name do I put?"

"My name's Bart."

After giving the guard, Bart his autograph he was let in with no further trouble. Harry walked to find Sirius siting leaning against a wall with his legs up and his head on his knees.

"Sirius?"

Sirius' head snapped up at the sound of his name and shock crossed his face when he saw it was his godson.

"Harry? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Hospital Wing?"

"Don't worry I'm going to get you out of this, I have a plan. I'll explain later but for now don't be upset by what I say next, as I don't mean any of it.

"YOU BASTARD! You betrayed my parents; didn't they mean anything to you at all? I HATE YOU! I disown you as my godfather." Harry saw that Sirius was hurt by what he was saying and he hated to do that to his godfather. He mouthed a 'I'm sorry' to Sirius just as the door opened and Bart the guard walked in.

"Harry that's enough, he's going to receive the Kiss and then he will be out of your life. Anyway you have to come out as Minister Fudge is on his way."

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute I just want to finish up."

"Okay but no more than a minute."

Harry waited until the door was shut again before he turned back to Sirius.

"I'm sorry I said those things. I didn't mean it, I know you would _NEVER_ willingly betray my parents and that you thought it would be a perfect plan. I love having you as my godfather and I don't hate you."

"I hope that you don't hate me because that will certainly make things tense when you come live with me… that is if you still want to."

"I would love too."

Sirius got a huge smile on his face, his first true smile since he was sent to Azkaban and it lit up his whole face. He opened his arms to Harry for a hug, which Harry gladly accepted.

"Those fools fell right into my plan which means that the first part of it is complete." Harry said into Sirius' shoulder.

"I don't suppose you want to tell me your big plan."

"It'll ruin the surprise."

"Don't do anything that will get you in trouble."

"I won't and I've got to go now but you'll see me soon."

With that Harry gave Sirius one last hug before standing up and walking out. As he stepped out he saw that Fudge was coming in followed by a Dementor.

"Fudge I will not allow you to do this." Harry said while glaring at the incompetent Minister.

"Mr Potter you don't really have any say in what I will and will not do. Besides shouldn't you be in medical care as you _have_ been through a _terrible_ ordeal." The last part was said dripping in sarcasm that even the most unobservant people would not have missed.

"I would still be there enjoying the rare fussing over but I heard that some incompetent fool was sending an innocent man to a fate worse than death and I just had to come." Harry said in a tone that reminded everyone present of Lucius Malfoy. "I'm just curious Fudge but have you ever heard of the term innocent until proven guilty? Where is the proof that he did the things he was accused of, did you give him a trial and a chance to explain his version of the events, he deserves a trial and I demand that you give him one."

"This man is a servant of You-Know-Who, he betrayed the Potter's; he is the reason that you have no parents, he killed Peter Pettigrew and thirteen innocent bystanders, he deserves no trial."

"Well seeing as I am the last of the Potter's, one of the same family he supposedly betrayed, I think I have a right to decide whether this man should receive a trial or not, and I want him to have one. I will not condemn an innocent man to prison without proof he is guilty."

"You may be the last of the Potter's but I am still the Minister of Magic and it is up to me whether this man will get a trial or not."

"We can soon fix that." Harry muttered under his breath, "I was there the night my parents where killed-"

"You may have been there but you where only one year old, I hardly think that you remember _all_ of the details."

"I can remember more than you, you only heard second-hand what happened where as I was there first-hand and despite my age at the time that counts more than your second-hand story."

"Mr Potter you have to take into account that you were one when it happened-"

"Oh so you can tell me what my father did that night, or maybe you could tell me what my mother said? Well seeing as though you can remember it way better than I can I would like to hear your version of the events and then maybe I will tell you mine and you can find out where you went wrong."

"I will not be spoken to like that."

"What can't handle hearing the truth, can't admit that you're wrong just like your wrong now."

"Shut your mouth you stupid child." Harry's eyes glittered and Fudge realised that he had made a mistake, he had given Harry an opening.

"Oh so you're going to discriminate me because I am young. You seem to forget that you too where once young does that make you a, now what did you say oh, a stupid child? Fudge you seem to forget that us stupid children are the future voter's and that you don't want to make us angry and at the moment I a bit peeved of. You might want to do something about that."

"Very well, Black will have his trial in two days until then he will be held in Azkaban."

"Actually Fudge, just incase there are some… misfortunate accidents like a Dementor accidentally giving him the Kiss, he will remain in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing until the time of his trial as he is in the need of medical attention."

"I think not, I wouldn't want him to escape before the time of his trial-"

"Why would he escape when no good would come out of it, it is his best option to turn up at his trial so you won't have to worry about him escaping."

Fudge found himself backed into a corner and found himself wondering how the Potter brat had gotten the better of him in a duel of words.

"Very well, Black will remain in the Hospital Wing but if he escapes next time he escapes we won't hesitate to give him the Kiss." With that he swept out of the room followed by the Dementors and lastly the guards.

Sirius stepped out of his makeshift cell; he looked around the room until he spotted Harry standing tense in line with the door Fudge had gone out. He walks over to Harry and places a hand on his shoulder and feels Harry relax under his touch.

"You were brilliant Harry, you talked circles around Fudge. You would be a great politician when you get older Harry."

"Why because I'm a bloody bastard?" Harry said with a small grin. Sirius turns Harry they are face to face.

"No it's because you are sly and sneaky, because you know how to treat your enemies, you're trustworthy and you give everyone a fair chance."

"I'm not as great as you say I am." Before Sirius could reply Dumbledore came in.

"Ah, there you are Harry, I have the most interesting story about you."

"Really, Professor?" Harry said with a smile.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Yes, I just ran into Minister Fudge who seemed to believe that I should have you expelled. I explained quite clearly that if I were to expel one of my students I would have to know why. He seemed a bit reluctant to tell me but eventually he gave in. He explained to me how you are a, now let's see if I can get this right, a disrespectful arrogant _child_ who should be locked up at St Mungo's because he is insane, totally and utterly insane. But not before he has had the arrogance beaten out of him and some respect beaten into him. I told the Minister that one of our Professors - I think you know which one - had already tried for quite a few years now and that he hadn't had any success. As he walked away he was muttering under his breath about how stupid Potter brat could beat he in his own game, that a _thirteen_ year old could beat him in a word game something that he as a politician had to use everyday. He also said the you belonged in Slytherin and that you would make a bloody good politician someday." By the time Dumbledore had finished Harry was crying from laughing so hard, he managed to gasp out, "My stomach hurts from laughing so much," before his laughter overtook him once again. Sirius just gives Harry a strange look although he is happy that his godson has the chance to act so carefree. Sirius had been wondering if Harry ever allowed himself to indulge in his inner child, to just let go of all his worries and troubles for a brief moment. After seeing Harry's display Sirius was reassured that yes Harry did allow himself to indulge in his inner child.

"Sirius, the Minister also informed me that he has decided to give you a trial which will be held in two days and until that time you are to remain here at Hogwarts."

"Yeah that's right, Harry talked him into it. You should have seen him he was brilliant he was taking all of Fudge's words and twisting them to suit himself. He was bloody amazing. I hope you don't mind me staying here."

"No not at all in fact I believe that there will be a great deal of chaos that comes of this and I am quite excited to see how it sorts itself out."

"Sorts itself out, won't you intervene?"

"No of course not… it's more interesting this way."

A/N: I need you guy's opinion on this. I have ideas for another chapter or a sequel, I now what I would write but I'm not sure if I should. I was thinking of adding more but I could also finish it here. I did add a sequel it would probably be shortish - only about three chapters. Do you think it would ruin the story if added more? Or do you think it would add to the effect? Please tell me your opinions, if possible I would like about 20 votes but if I could get 30 it would be great!


End file.
